


bewitched

by cherryclefairy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, F/M, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Size Kink, Smut, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryclefairy/pseuds/cherryclefairy
Summary: rey is a young witch with some daddy issues, and ben is the new vampire clerk at the first order bookstore. also, amazon is an evil company.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 312





	bewitched

**Author's Note:**

> hello! I haven't written an actual fic in an incredibly long time, but reylo has sparked something in me that I can't get rid of. so enjoy! ps the mythical beings aspect of this fic is silly and not too focused on, I just liked the idea

The rain fell in harsh sheets against the cobblestone buildings, and Rey huffed as she held her canvas tote bag over her head to avoid having damp hair. Fucking _Poe_ , always stealing her umbrellas after work even though he wasn’t the one who walked home every day.

She could hear cars rushing by on the street behind her, most likely eager businessmen in expensive Audis ready to start their weekend with a few rounds of drinks at Jakku’s new pub, Saber. It had been bustling the past week, with it’s clean, modern chrome and cheap on draft beers. Rey hadn’t visited yet, but she had heard all about it from her old co worker turned good friend Rose. Saber seemed unfit for Jakku, but she figured all the accountants and college kids from the surrounding cities needed somewhere to drink in town.

Rey still preferred The Cauldron, herself; a cozy hole in the wall bar with bubbling drinks and the best cauliflower cheese she’d ever had. Rey knew she was slightly biased with her preferences; Maz owned the bar, and she was essentially the closest thing Rey had ever had to a real mother. She was short and sturdy, with huge glasses framing her face, and she was usually draped in beige linen robes that were probably so comfortable their impracticality for her job didn’t matter. She always sat Rey in her favorite corner of the bar whenever she decided to have a drink; it was barely lit and isolated from the other seating, and Rey tended to sip on the multitude of experimental drinks Maz tested on her while she worked on whatever book she was reading at the time.

Businessmen had no place at The Cauldron, anyway.

Rey hurried up the narrow staircase that was wedged between the local bakery and a knitting shop, pausing under the slight roof ledge to stomp the water off of her leather boots and hike her bag back onto her shoulder. She wasted no time pushing open the door to The First Order, hurrying to shut it behind her and keep the cold locked out.

The First Order was a small, family owned used bookstore looming over the main strip of Jakku. There were tall oak shelves set up all around the small shop, with hunter green fur rugs lining the wooden floors. The copper light fixtures hanging from the ceiling held dimly lit candle lights, and the smell of old paper and leather permeated the air. Rey loved it. Her favorite part, however, was the store’s cat BB. He was a fluffy, slightly overweight tabby with a penchant for chin scratches and woolen mice toys filled with catnip. Rey gave him a loving pat on the head as she passed his usual perch on the science fiction shelf.

Heading straight for the back of the shop where she knew the spell books were kept, Rey allowed her eyes to slide towards the cashier’s desk where Hux usually sat. He hadn’t greeted her with his typical sneered _hello, scavenger_ , so she figured he was busy in the back. Hux wasn’t the type to pass up the chance to show his disdain for her being a witch unless he was preoccupied.

Rey stopped right in front of her usual shelf, heaving a sigh as she scanned the titles. Most of the books were old and had creased spines, clearly used and loved by their previous owners. The First Order’s spells and charms section had been slowly dwindling over the past two years, ever since they had opened and Rey had taken to visiting every week; the Huxs’ didn’t seem able to keep up with her demand. It wasn’t that she necessarily _needed_ new spell books all the time, but she figured as a young witch, she was going to do her best to have as many resources in her possession as possible.

Just as Rey was about to go over the titles again- surely she hadn’t misunderstood Hux about their stock on the phone?- she was startled by a presence appearing right next to her.

“Can I help you with something?” the presence questioned, and Rey suppressed a shiver. The voice was low, syrupy and warm with promise. Rey swallowed around the sudden lump in her throat, turning towards the voice.

And then she looked _up_.

The man was huge. Taller, probably, than anyone she’d ever seen. He loomed over her, and she had to strain her neck up just to see his face. His hands, which rested at his sides, were massive; veiny and pale with thick, long fingers and two silver rings. Rey allowed her eyes to linger on him, on his hands and his black sweater pinned with a name tag presenting him as _Ben_ before forcing them to flick back to his face.

“I hope so. I was looking for _The Little Big Book of White Spells_? I called earlier and Armitage said you had it in stock, but I don’t see it here.”

“Ah.” the man said, eyes clearly focused on the glass vial she wore around her neck. It was stuffed with garlic flowers and wolfsbane; Rey had received it as a gift from Finn on her 21st birthday a few months ago, and although she had had to explain to her very human best friend that both plants didn’t actually ward off their respected legendary enemies, she seldom was seen without it. He glanced up to meet her eyes, and he seemed to have a small smirk playing at the corner of his full lips.

“You know garlic doesn’t actually ward off vampires, right? Especially not garlic flowers.” Ben spoke again, and if he hadn’t seemed so serious in demeanor, Rey would think that he sounded amused.

“I’m more than aware. It was a gift.” Rey said stiffly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She felt almost trapped, standing between him and the bookshelf, his size taking up so much space. Worse, Rey didn’t think she _minded_ the feeling much. He smelled good, like bergamot and bonfire, and Rey forced herself to stop breathing in his scent through her nose so that she could focus.

“From a human, I’d presume.” he said, turning around and making his way to the center of the store, where the check out was set up. Rey spared one last glance at the spell books before following after him.

“Does it matter? It’s cute, and someone who cares about me made it for me, so I wear it.” Rey could hear the annoyance rising in her voice. Who was this guy, anyways? She’d never seen him around town, much less The First Order.

“I suppose not. I’d just expect more civility from a witch, is all.” Ben replied, sitting down on the leather stool behind the counter. Rey narrowed her eyes, clenching her fists around the strap of her bag.

“What do you mean, _civility_? I’m perfectly civil.”

“You don’t think its rude,” Ben leaned against the back of the desk and crossed his arms- _huge and muscly without bulging_ , Rey’s mind supplied unhelpfully- before quirking an eyebrow, “that you’re basically wearing a sign that says _werewolves and vampires fuck off_?”

Rey sputtered, trying to think of a reply. The rain continued to pour down outside, and the smell of fresh baked bread was starting to fill the bookstore. Rey could feel a headache forming at the back of her skull.

“I don’t hate vampires or werewolves. I know plenty of kind ones. My best friend’s boyfriend is a werewolf, for fuck’s sake! I just like the necklace.”

Ben shrugged, uncrossing his arms and dropping his eyes back down to her necklace. Rey became hyper aware of her breathing, of the way her low cut top, while hidden under a raincoat, probably showcased the necklace resting against the freckled skin of her chest and moving with her deep breaths. She suddenly felt self conscious about her small breasts and wiry frame, wondering if she looked good to Ben- then wondering, _who the fuck cares_?

“How do you know I’m a witch, anyways?” Rey demanded after a too long bought of silence. Ben sighed.

“You’re Rey, right? Hux told me about you. Said you’d be coming in looking for a white spell book. He told me to tell you he traded it for a red leather copy of _Dante’s Inferno_.”

Rey groaned, feeling the creeping annoyance hit her full force.

“Of fucking course he did. He can’t go one day without being an asshole. He knew I wanted that book.”

Ben shifted, shoving a hand through his black curls. They fell just past his chin, and they looked soft to the touch. Rey swiftly turned on her heel, ready to go home, start her long weekend, and hopefully find a harmless but irritating curse to place on Hux.

“Stay dry out there. I’ll see you around, little witch.” Ben called after her, and Rey paused, the back of her neck tingling. She looked over her shoulder at Ben- whether to reprimand him for the pet name or ask him to use it again, she wasn’t sure- but he had already perched black reading glasses on his face and buried his nose in an Aldous Huxley book. Rey shoved open the door, not even bothering to cover her hair as she traipsed back into the rain and headed home.

✧ ✧ ✧

Rey’s apartment was small but cozy, and usually filled with organized clutter. The walls were a soft cream, lined with shelves packed full of crystals, books, and half melted candles. Her couch was black velvet and overstuffed, plush with fuzzy jewel toned pillows. Her coffee table held a set of tarot cards, an incense burner, and her laptop. One of her favorite books, _A Modern Day Witch,_ rested on her windowsill next to a vase of dried starflowers.

After soaking in a hot eucalyptus epsom salt bath and tying her still damp hair back in a braid, Rey made sure her front door was locked before making the rounds in her bedroom, lighting candles and turning on her oil diffuser. The scent of bergamont slowly started to trickle out, and Rey flushed, thinking of Ben and how he smelled. How warm he seemed, even standing feet away from her. How safe and comforting his arms looked.

She tied her robe tighter around her waist and forced the thoughts away, opting instead to reach for her protection salt and lining it carefully along her bedroom door and windowsill. The cold of the damp night was seeping in through the windows; as much as she loved that she could afford her own place after Finn had broken their lease to live with Poe, she hated the cheap insulation and snobby landlord. Plutt was an asshole, abusive and no doubt violent behind closed doors, but Rey was too nervous to hex him, fearful that it would somehow leave her without a home. So she dealt with the poor A/C and terrible mailing room system, opting instead to focus on the fact that she had her own place to work and live and express herself freely.

Rey glanced at the potion journal sitting on her nightstand. It was a warn caramel leather, with a thin strap tying it shut. She had a few orders written down that she needed to get through; a healing potion for Maz’ arthritis, an anxiety potion for Rose -who insisted her Ativan didn’t do anything to help her- a drowsy potion for Poe to help with the restlessness of his full moons. Rey groaned, deciding they could wait until the next day.

Just as she had climbed into her cool, freshly cleaned silk sheets, Rey’s phone chimed. She blindly grasped for it, already having surrounded herself in darkness. An unknown number’s notification was showing, and with furrowed brows, Rey unlocked her phone and read the text.

**_Hello. This is Ben, from earlier. At The First Order._ **

**_Sorry if this is weird. I got your number from Hux. I wanted to tell you that the book you were looking for is available on Amazon, if you’re still interested._ **

Rey paused, sitting up in bed. Her heart, treacherous as ever, started pounding. _It’s nothing_ , Rey thought, tugging her gold velvet comforter up over her shoulders, _he’s just being nice_.

**amazon is an evil corporation**

**and I wont contribute to the abuse of their workers**

**but thank you**

Rey watched the message bubbles disappear then reappear as Ben typed out a response. She looked out the window, noting that it was raining even harder now. She knew it would still be pouring tomorrow, and she felt a surge of joy. Despite how inconvenient rain could be on weekdays when Rey had to go into work, it was her favorite weather on weekends. It filled the whole city with a calming energy, and it made working on her potions much more enjoyable when she could open the windows in her flat and let in the fresh rain smell.

Her phone pinged again.

**_I suppose you’re right. Amazon is convenient, though._ **

**_What if I bought it and sold it to you at The First Order? Then you wouldn’t directly be giving Amazon your money._ **

**I dont think hux would like that**

**actually hed hate it**

**_Hux can be dealt with._ **

**_Also, are you secretly a teenager? You’re typing like one._ **

**fuk off**

**what do u mean dealt with :o**

**_Just let me know if you want the book._ **

**only if ur not going to charge me an insane upcharge for it**

**_I wouldn’t do that._ **

**ok yes I want it**

**_Great. I’ll order it right now. I have prime, so it should be here by Sunday._ **

**omg u have prime u rly hate the working class huh**

**_Goodnight, Rey._ **

✧ ✧ ✧

On Saturday, Rey was finishing bottling up her last order at dusk- a soft pink love potion glimmering with quartz- when her phone started ringing. She carefully set the bottle down with the rest of the potions and answered the call without looking at the screen.

“Hello?” Rey answered, heading towards the kitchen to turn her stove off. The remainder of the potion ingredients had already been put away, and Rey placed her cast iron pot in the sink and leaned against the counter, watching the lingering smoke unfurl in the air.

“Hey, it’s Ben. Turns out Amazon worked their drivers extra hard, just for you. The book is already here.”

“Oh!” Rey exclaimed, perking up. Ben’s voice wasn’t as deep on the phone, but it still made her head feel heavy, like he had some kind of aphrodisiac leaking into his words. Rey shoved the few strands of hair that had fallen out of her three buns away from her face and grinned.

“Can I come get it now?”

“Actually, Hux closed the shop today. Something about a family reunion. What a fucking nightmare.” Ben sounded disgusted, and Rey couldn’t blame him; the idea of a bunch of redheaded Hux family members running around sounded like the worst possible way to spend a Saturday evening.

“Can you imagine?” Rey giggled. Ben snorted.

“I’d rather not. Anyway… I was wondering if you’d like me to drop it off for you?”

Rey paused, grabbing her necklace and fiddling with it. Drop it off, as in at her apartment?

The idea of Ben coming into her small apartment, big and wearing black and smelling so good, it made her a little weak to her knees. She was incredibly protective of her space, but Ben seemed nice, and funny, and even though Hux was a dick, she knew he would never hire someone that was actually a bad person. She wasn’t sure how she felt, and her indecision must have shown in her silence, because Ben was quick to backtrack.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… of course you can just pick it up on Monday. I don’t know what I was thinking.” he’s saying, tripping over his words, and Rey bites into her bottom lip so hard she tastes metallic blood.

“No, I’d love if you dropped it off, actually. I have a few customers stopping by to pick up some potions tomorrow, so I’d really rather stay here, anyway. You know, so I’ll be up early in the morning. To give them out. To the customers.” Rey dropped her head into her arms, ignoring the urge to bang it against the counter instead. She sounded like an idiot.

“Right. Uh, if you send me your address I can come over, like, now. And drop it off.”

“Great! See you soon.” Rey hurriedly tapped the end call button, blowing all the air out of her lungs and closing her eyes. It was 6 pm, and she figured she probably had time to throw her ribeyes in the air fryer and finish the homemade french onion soup boiling on the back burner before Ben came over. Not that it _mattered_ , she told herself. It wasn’t like he would actually come in. He was going to drop her book off, they’d exchange a few sarcastic pleasantries, then he’d leave.

Rey sent Ben her address before she could think better of it, then placed her phone screen down on her kitchen counter. With a quick glance around her living room, Rey realized she could probably do with some tidying. She loved the cozy messiness of her home, and she knew there was a certain charm to having a lived in space, but the fuzzy blankets strewn across the floor to cushion her sitting for hours were probably making the place look messier than it actually was.

Rey was good under time limits. She always had been, especially since becoming a barista. Coming home at the end of the day with an ache in her bones and a sheen of sweat on her forehead from doing nothing but making drinks with a limited amount of time all day every day gave her a sense of gratification. It proved that she was _good_ , that she was capable of doing something worthy and being kept around.

Rey, in an almost hypnotic trance, set about making her home more… homely. She tossed the steaks she’d been marinating all day in her air fryer, prepared the gruyere cheese for the soup, and checked in the fridge to ensure that her Port wine was chilling nicely. Then she went about folding her throw blankets and tossing them into her black wicker basket. Her bed was already meticulously made from the morning, but she made sure to fluff the pillows anyways, just in case. Just in case of _what_ , she wasn’t sure.

Lighting her dragon’s blood incense, Rey took a last glance around her apartment. Much better, except for… her.

She’d been working all day, and it showed in her oil stained sweatpants and messy hair. She checked her phone, whose loud ping she had ignored 15 minutes ago.

**_I’ll be there in 20._ **

Rey rushed into her bedroom, wondering if all of this was in vain, almost wanting to be mad at herself. Or maybe embarrassed, at how presumptuous she was being. She’d recently read a book on confidence and self care, however, and she refused to bring any negative energy into her home and, by extension, her own body. So she pushed her reservations out of her mind and took her hair out of its buns, brushing it out and swapped her lounge clothes for a short, flowing black dress. She sprayed some of Rose’s expensive perfume that she had forgotten the last time she’d come over into her neck and wrists, then made her way back into the kitchen.

By the time Rey had plated the food and sat the wine on the counter, Ben was placing three steady knocks on her door.

“Amazon delivery.” Ben said as soon as she opened the door.

He looked even better than he had at The First Order, donning another black sweater and what looked like black jeans. He was even wearing loafers, and Rey resisted the urge to _drool_. What the fuck was wrong with her?

“Your company is evil, you know. You should get out while you can. There are other employers who would value you.”

Ben gave a toothless smile, looking like every fantasy Rey had ever had. She willed the flush she knew was painted on her cheeks to go away.

“Implying that any corporation would give a shit about their employees,” Ben responded, quick tongued, “by the way, here’s your book.”

He handed Rey a hardcover edition of _The Little Big Book of White Spells_ , and Rey watched, entranced, as his big hand slipped off the book and fell to his side. She clutched the book to her chest, keeping it close, and gave him a small smile.

“I made dinner. There’s enough for two, if you’d… if you’d like some.”

Ben shifted back on his heels looking, for lack of better term, sheepish.

“That sounds really nice, actually. And it smells great. But you’ll have to invite me in.”

“I… just did?”

Ben looked pointedly at her, and it took Rey a second to catch on.

“ _Oh_.”

✧ ✧ ✧

“So, a vampire, huh?” Rey asked, pouring their second glass of wine into her wine cups. They had been a gift from Maz, and they were beautiful; the stems had gold vines twining all the way up, with little rubies scattered throughout the leaves. Rey only brought them out for special occasions.

And Ben, apparently.

“Well, why do you think I was so affronted by the garlic flowers?” Ben asked, scooping out some bread and cheese in his soup. He looked _right_ in Rey’s home, sitting on her barstool and eating her cooking, like he _belonged_ , and Rey didn’t want to look too much into it. She’d been going through a seemingly never ending dry spell, too focused on her work to even think about dating. She’d sort of been waiting for something to happen naturally, and she couldn’t help but feel that her manifestation spells has caused Ben to fall into her lap.

Maybe she was getting ahead of herself.

“I’m a good witch, alright? I definitely knew garlic flowers wouldn’t repel them- you.”

Rey had invited Ben in, thinking, _of course he’s a fucking vampire_. They’re infamous for their charm, for their naturally alluring way of being, and Rey couldn’t believe she’d missed such an obvious sign. Ben was a vampire, which only spurred Rey’s attraction on more. She’d always had a thing for the immortal beings, and although she’d never actually been with one, they were often on the forefront of her fantasies.

Being around Ben was nearly suffocating, but Rey found that it didn’t scare her. She’d let herself choke, if it meant Ben’s warm presence would be near, making her feel safe and small.

Rey looked into her wine glass and wrinkled her nose, trying to remember the last time she had drank. She wanted to blame the fluttering in her stomach on the wine, but she knew she’d just be lying to herself.

They talked for awhile, after cleaning up dinner, about anything and everything; Ben asked Rey about being a witch, and she showed him her shelf full of potions and tonics that he compared to a dungeon in Skyrim. Ben told her that he occasionally drinks animal blood- _yes, Rey, I’m a blood vegetarian_ \- but that overall he could survive on regular food alone, and his diet just consisted of a lot of red meat.

Rey also learned that Ben had a terrible relationship with his father and was working on one with his mother- he had been born to two full blooded vampires- that he had moved to Jakku looking for a quiet life. She, in turn, shared that her parents had left her on a doorstep when she was a child with nothing but an oversized hoodie and an old stuffed bunny.

“That’s awful. I can’t even imagine.” Ben says after a minute, voice quiet and contemplative. His fingers had been gripping tighter and tighter into the couch arms as she’d shared the story, and his eyes, normally a dark liquid toffee, started to shift into a blood red. Something warm rose in her as she noticed that he was _angry_ ; angry at her parents for abandoning her, at the scars it had obviously left her with. Rey cleared her throat, trying to alleviate some of the tension.

“At least they left me with this fantastic accent. Now I can immediately feel more cultured than everyone around me.”

Ben laughed at that, shoulders hunching in on themselves, and Rey smiled in return, shifting on the couch to enjoy the velvet rubbing against her smooth legs.

It was just past midnight when Rey felt a yawn overtake her. She stretched her arms and legs, eyes watering with the intensity of her sleepiness. She groaned a little at the _pop_ in her muscles, expecting Ben to be standing up and preparing to leave. When she finally opened her eyes to look back at him, however, he was still seated, eyes glued to her exposed thighs. Rey crossed one leg over the other, watching in amusement as Ben’s eyes snapped back up to her face.

“Sorry, you look… tired. I should probably leave.” Ben said, standing swiftly. Rey stood with him, propping herself up on her toes. _Now or never,_ she told herself, looking up to meet Ben’s eyes.

“You could stay. If you wanted.”

“Do you mean on the couch? It’s a little too short for me. I’d rather sleep in my bed.” Ben rubbed the back of his neck, eyes darting all around her apartment, trying to land anywhere but her. Rey, in a very uncharacteristically bold move, grabbed one of his hands and covered it with both of hers. It was still a little too big for her to fully grasp, and Rey shivered at the size difference.

“I don’t mean on the couch, Ben. I have a perfectly good king sized bed. Big enough for you?”

Ben looked down at their hands, and she watched as a flush grew on his cheeks. She figured that, if his hair didn’t cover his ears, she’d probably see pink forming on the tips there, as well.

“That sounds very nice.”

✧ ✧ ✧

If Rey had thought Ben looked good in her living room, it was nothing compared to him in her bedroom.

He was sitting on the edge of her bed with his hands clasped together in his lap, almost like a nervous teenager. Rey gave him a reassuring smile, and came to stand in between his legs. He immediately rested his palms on her lower back-they spanned nearly her entire waist, they were so huge- and Rey bit her lip, swaying into him as she rested her hands on his shoulders.

“You’re so little,” Ben breathed, looking up at her with something like wonder on his face, “why does a tiny thing like you need a king sized bed?”

Rey squirmed at the endearments, unwillingly rubbing her thighs together in search of any kind of friction, and Ben’s eyes were immediately drawn to the movement.

“I like to feel small. Like I’m sleeping in a big nest.”

Ben looked up at her again, eyes darkening; with a long breath he was pushing his face up towards hers and finally, _finally_ pressing his lips to her own.

Rey hadn’t even kissed anyone in months, and although the memory of past hook ups was nothing more than a small recognition in the back of her mind, kissing Ben felt unlike anything she’d ever experienced. His lips were soft and plump, and he kissed like he was desperate for it; his hands kept rubbing Rey around her waist and splaying across her stomach, big and warm and distracting, jittery like he wasn’t sure where he wanted to plant them.

Rey moved her hands up, tangling them in Ben’s hair, delighted to find that it was just as soft as she’d thought it would be in The First Order. Ben did something particularly dirty with his tongue in response, and Rey let out an involuntary whimper, her hands tightening in his curls.

“You like to feel small, and taken care of.” Ben said, framing it as a fact rather than a question. Rey felt her head fill with cotton at the deepness of his voice, at the feeling of being trapped in by his legs. She nodded, pulse thumping when Ben pressed his lips to her neck and ran his tongue over a prominent vein. He smelled unbearably good this close, like everything Rey had ever dreamed of, and it didn’t take much for her to clamber onto his lap somewhat ungracefully. She planted her knees on the bed, hips burning with the sensation of being stretched over his large lap.

“I can do that for you, if you’d like. I can take care of you.” Ben continued, shifting so he was sitting up against the headboard, keeping Rey steady in his lap as he went. They kissed again, soft, wet noises breaking the comfortable silence of intimacy, and Rey gasped as Ben’s hands slid up her sides and rested just under the slight curve of her breasts. _His hands are going to dwarf them_ , Rey thought, adjusting so that she sat more fully against his lap. She heard Ben groan at the slight friction it granted them both, and just as she was about to ask, to beg, really- _touch me touch me please I’ll be so good I’ll do anything you want_ \- Ben’s hands slipped back down to stray under her dress and onto her thighs. Unsurprisingly, his palms completely covered her thighs, and they were so so _warm_ , almost too hot to the touch.

“Please,” Rey whispered, grinding down onto his lap, and Ben responded by letting his hands slide higher up her thigh, until they disappeared under her dress. Rey felt almost drunk with arousal as his fingers played with the hem of her panties, rubbing up against the heat of her center through the cotton.

They kissed for so long that Rey lost track of time; it felt like he’d never stop, like she’d never come up for air again, and she couldn’t find it in herself to care. She’d happily kiss Ben for all of eternity, if it were possible.

“Is this okay?” Ben asked, reaching for the waistband of her panties to pull them down. Rey nodded frantically, not trusting herself to speak for fear that she’d let a _yes, daddy_ slip. The last thing she needed with all of this going so well was to let her weird authority issues interrupt.

“I need verbal confirmation, please.” he continued, still toying with the cotton under her dress.

“Yes, _yes_ , please, anything you want-“

“Sweet little girl. Anything I want, hm?” Ben murmured, flipping them so that Rey was lying on her back and Ben was hovering over her. Her dress slipped up above her waist with the shift, and Ben wasted no time tugging her underwear down. He held them up once they were off and looked at her, a grin stretching over his face.

“Black cats?” he asked, sounding amused, and Rey bit her lip. The piece of cloth wasn’t her sexiest pair of underwear by a long shot- they were red boyshorts with slinky black cats printed all over them. Rey shrugged, tugging Ben down to kiss her again.

“Fitting.” Ben muttered against her lips, sliding his hands back up her dress. Rey tensed in anticipation, expecting him to go for the wetness that was already painting the insides of her thighs. Instead he dragged his fingers softly up her torso, eventually cupping both of her breasts in his hands. Rey sighed, opening her legs wider to accommodate more of him, and Ben rewarded her with a tug of her left nipple. She could feel them perking up at his touch, and she decided that she had been wearing her dress for far too long. She stopped Ben for a moment, almost relishing in the way his face dropped, like the idea of not touching her, even for a second, was painful. Rey wasted no time pulling the dress over her head and flinging it onto the floor.

Ben’s eyes dropped to her chest, and she could actually _see_ his dick twitch in his pants, the moment he realized she was completely exposed.

“I know they’re small. I’m sorry if they’re… not your thing. Or whatever.” Rey winced, clenching her fists by her sides to stop herself from covering her chest. She knew she had no reason to apologize for her body, that she _never_ should- but Ben was so attractive, and she couldn’t help but think he’d prefer someone who actually had to wear a bra. Ben’s eyes snapped back to hers in an instant, and he looked so upset at that sentiment that Rey knew she’d said something wrong.

“Not my _thing_? Rey, you are…” Ben trailed off, lifting one hand and placing it on her chest. It covered both of her breasts easily, and Ben actually moaned at the sight.

“They’re so beautiful. And so fucking _tiny_.” Ben laid her back down, lowering his head and sucking a nipple into his mouth, giving the other one attention with his fingers. Rey’s skin felt like it was on fire, despite the goosebumps that covered her entire body. She closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation of Ben’s warm, wet mouth lavishing her with attention. He switched nipples without warning, and Rey sighed in content, thinking _he could put my whole breast in his mouth, if he wanted_. She told him as much, and Ben paused his ministrations to smile against her, promising her he’d try next time. _Next time. Right_ , Rey thought, not wanting to admit that the implication that Ben wanted to see her again warmed her up all over.

Rey wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Ben was kissing his way down her torso.

“Wait, Ben, I didn’t shave.” Rey said, voice sounding coarse to her own ears. Although she stayed groomed, she hadn’t actually shaved because she hadn’t been expecting _this_.

“I’m honestly offended that you think I care.” Ben responded, lips pressed against her pelvis. Rey laughed, looking up at her high ceilings with awe. How she had gotten so lucky with Ben, she wasn’t sure. She tried to be the best possible person she could, and she knew from experience that the universe rewarded basic human decency, but she had no idea what great cosmic kindness she had committed to deserve Ben’s searing mouth in between her legs.

“Oh, _fuck_ , thank you thank you thank you-“

Ben’s mouth, talented and knowing, mercilessly switched between sucking on her clit and exploring her folds with his tongue. His hands were gripping her hips so tight they’d probably leave bruises, and Rey felt another gush of slick slide onto Ben’s tongue at the thought of being marked by him.

“Good girl,” Ben rumbled against her, nose buried in her clit, “begging daddy for what you want.”

Rey’s eyes snapped open, and a whimper escaped as her whole body tensed up, dangerously close to orgasm just from that alone. _How did he know? Was he making fun of her?_

“Oh,” Ben breathed against her, breath tepid and soothing against her core, “is that who I am?”

Rey whimpered again, hips lifting in a desperate attempt to grind against his mouth. She knew that was as good of confirmation as any that that was exactly who she wanted him to be. Ben _tsked_ and held her lower torso against the mattress, resting his chin on her stomach as he looked up at her.

“Rey?”

She forced herself to meet his eyes. He looked incredible, lips puffy and hair tousled, and Rey gasped as he rubbed a thumb roughly against her clit. She was nodding before she could stop herself.

“Ah, that is who I am, isn’t it?” Ben teased, continuing his ministrations on her clit. He peppered kisses all over her damp thighs, and she wiggled with pleasure at the affection, at him confirming what he already knew to be true. Still, she twisted her head and felt her hair getting tangled as she gave him a soft _yes, daddy_.

Daddy moved his tongue against her in what she recognized to be the alphabet method, and he got to _g_ before she was clenching her thighs around his head and groaning. She didn’t feel _real_ ; it was almost as if she was observing someone else’s pleasure, watching and waiting to absorb the feelings up into herself, so that she could remember them forever.

“Rey?” he asked again, massaging her inner thighs with his monstrous hands.

“Yes, daddy?” Rey whispered, feeling her cheeks bloom with heat. Ben’s eyes grew impossibly darker, and she could see the faintest beginnings of his fangs dropping down onto his lower lips. Rey could feel herself throb for him, and she pouted at the loss of his mouth; she felt young and small, almost inexperienced, and it was only making her wetter that daddy’s hands were huge and warm and steady, holding her still and making her feel good.

“What do you want, baby?”

“Please,” Rey answered, still whispering, “please keep eating my pussy until I cum, daddy.”

Ben swore, hurriedly latching his mouth back onto her clit. He brought one long finger up to her entrance, and she groaned when she felt it, thick and warm with the heat of her own body, prod at her. It was slick when he slipped it inside her- _when had he sucked on it?_ she wondered dizzily- and he wasted no time in crooking it towards her abdomen. Rey cried out, fingers clenching in daddy’s hair. _Daddy,_ he was her _daddy_ , and he was making her feel so fucking incredible.

“Such a pretty little cunt,” daddy was saying, finger working deep inside of her -hitting just the right spot every time holy _shit_ \- “so pink and wet and tiny.”

Rey bucked her hips, wanting for something she couldn’t even put a name too. Her head was fuzzy, the low lighting of her bedroom burry around the edges and creating rainbow halos in her vision. She felt a second finger press into her with the first, and she let out an absolutely filthy moan, small hands gripping one of daddy’s big wrists.

“Does that feel good, sweetheart?” he asked, curling his fingers in unison, and Rey nodded vigorously, not sure how to properly express just _how_ good it felt. She loved the way he called her _sweetheart_ ; it wasn’t gross and unwanted, didn’t sound sleazy or disingenuous or weird. It was perfect coming from his mouth, syrupy sweet and and soft like honey, and it made the fuzziness in her head even more comfortable.

“I need you to tell me, Rey.” daddy’s voice sounded far away, slightly muffled to her own ears, and it took her a second to respond. She clenched around the fingers inside of her, trying her best to grind down against daddy’s hand.

“It feels so fucking _good_ , daddy, please make me cum, I’m being good for you, right?”

Daddy reached up and pinched one of her abandoned nipples, still peaked and waiting, and Rey cried out.

“Language, baby.” he chastised before licking a strip up her pussy, and Rey moaned, nodding frantically.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, daddy, but _please_ -“

“You’re being so good, Rey. Of course I’m going to make this perfect little cunt cum.”

Before Rey could beg any more, daddy crooked his relaxed fingers inside of her again, gently scraping one of his fangs along her clit. Meanwhile, his thumb slid down and rubbed slow, massaging circles into her asshole, and Rey saw _stars_.

She came with a loud moan, body vibrating under the intensity of her orgasm. Her legs were shaking, and she could feel her wetness dripping down daddy’s fingers and pooling in the small crevice of his angled wrist. It was with a hoarse, barely blurted _thank you, daddy_ , that Rey realized she couldn’t even recognize her own voice.

Ben pulled his fingers out of her gently, giving her one last kiss on her now swollen pussy before crawling up the bed and pulling her into his arms. It was then that Rey noticed he was still completely clothed, aside from his shoes, and through her haze she felt a small throb of arousal at the fact that she was bare in front of him, her own cum smeared on her thighs and his fingers, and he was still fully dressed.

“Are you okay?” Ben asked, voice quiet and soothing. He tucked her under his chest and kissed the top of her head, and Rey realized that she was crying silently, tears hot and salty against her cheeks. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak yet, and Ben locked her in with his legs, rubbing his hand soothingly up and down her back.

“You were so good for me, little witch. You’re such a good girl.” Ben murmured, kissing the tears on her cheeks away. Rey felt far away, like she was floating above her bedroom and watching him from another dimension. It was so pleasant, like sleeping in cotton right in front of a fireplace, and Rey allowed more tears to fall as Ben soothed her.

Finally, once her head cleared slightly, Rey found the strength to sit up. She sat cross legged in front of Ben, cum slick on her thighs and catching the light, and he remained on his side, moving one hand to grasp hers while the other propped his head up.

“I’m sorry about the crying. It happens sometimes. I just get really overwhelmed. And that was…” Rey trailed off, looking at Ben and finding nothing but fondness in his eyes.

“I’m so glad you enjoyed yourself,” Ben said, rubbing his thumb along her wrist, “and thank you, for not freaking out about the daddy thing.”

Rey laughed, pressing a kiss to his mouth. He still tasted like her, like the nights she would touch herself then taste her own fingers, and she shuddered.

“Thank you for not freaking out about it. I’m surprised you even figured out that I liked it. I usually try to hide that away.”

At that Ben frowned, looking like he couldn’t possibly fathom why someone would try to hide something like that.

“People usually think it’s fucked up, because I don’t have a dad and… whatever.” Rey explained sheepishly, shrugging. She shifted her legs, enjoying the silk rubbing up against her heated skin.

“ _People_ can fuck off. It’s a healing thing. If you’re into it, you’re into it. I’m _definitely_ into it.” Ben answered, sitting up next to her. She sighed, and he kissed her, gripping her face gently in his hands. Rey broke it off and grinned up at him, admiring how handsome he was, how pretty and strong and kind she knew he was just from the brief time they had spent together.

“Don’t you want me to-“ Rey started, gesturing to where he was straining against his jeans. She wasn’t sure if he wanted to, but she _definitely_ did.

“Not until I make you breakfast tomorrow.” Ben cut her off, pressing kisses to her collarbones.

“You don’t have to-“

“I’m going to. Breakfast in bed, actually. I trust that you have ingredients for some kind of breakfast food?”

Rey was going to argue, fully prepared to beg for him to fit himself inside her and make her scream- but then he gave her a soft smile and kissed her forehead.

“Plus, you’re a very sleepy little witch. I think it’s bedtime for both of us."

Rey felt bubbles of elation spreading inside of her as she nodded, and she tugged Ben’s shirt over his head, then unbuckled his jeans.

“Fine, I’ll agree to the terms. But you are _not_ wearing anything more than boxers to bed. I won’t allow it.”

“As long as you’re sleeping naked, I don’t mind what I wear.”

Ben kicked his jeans off, then pulled Rey to his chest and tugged the covers over both of them. Rey poked one arm out of the cocoon and, with a single gesture into the cooling air, the fairy lights on in her room turned off.

“That’s so fucking cool.” Ben mumbled against the back of her neck, voice already thick with sleep. Rey snuggled back into his arms, and as soon as she shut her eyes, she was out.

✧ ✧ ✧

Rey awoke to the smell of turkey bacon and brewing cardamon tea. She sat up and leaned against her headboard, knowing that Ben would sense that she was awake. She was right, for she had no sooner plugged her forgotten phone into the charger when Ben came into her bedroom, hoisting a tray filled with food. He sat it down on her lap and, with no hesitation, leaned over to press a kiss to her lips. Rey sighed in content, trying to follow his mouth when he pulled away, but Ben just laughed.

“No way, sweetheart. You’re going to eat before you distract me any more.”

Rey looked down at the tray: two plates filled with eggs benedict- she hadn’t even known she had the ingredients for that- and roasted tomatoes, as well as homemade breakfast potatoes. There was a glass of water on Ben’s side and a cup of steaming black tea on hers, complete with a shot of her muscle relaxing potion in a small glass vial.

“I figured you might need that.” Ben said cheekily, gracefully climbing into bed beside her. Rey smiled sunnily back at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you, for all of this. It smells incredible. You know I’d still fuck you without all of it, right?”

“Sure,” Ben said, reaching for one of the forks, “but this isn’t just a fuck me breakfast. This is also a please agree to a few dates with me breakfast.”

“Well,” Rey said, swallowing her first bite of egg, “this is certainly good enough to get you… I don’t know. Maybe three dates?”

“Only three? Shit. I’m going to have to really wow you on our third date then.”

“If you want to keep me around, sure. I’m thinking… maybe something incredibly difficult to make,” Rey agreed, nudging him with her arm, “like seafood paella or something.”

Ben paused, considering it, then shrugged in agreement.

“I think I can manage that.”

✧ ✧ ✧

Ben stayed around till 10 am, when he had to go open for Hux. They didn’t have time for much in the ways of sex, or anything else for that matter, so they opted instead to watch an episode of _Over the Garden Wall_ while they cleaned the dishes from breakfast. They fell into a scarily domestic routine, comfortable and cozy, and Rey felt almost crippling disappointment when Ben grabbed his phone and keys, signaling that he needed to leave.

“I can’t believe Hux got so wasted at a family reunion that he can’t even open.” Ben growled in annoyance, rubbing a hand across his forehead. Rey led him to the door and got onto her tippy toes, giving him a solid kiss, wishing it could last longer.

“At least you can go back to being a sexy bookstore worker.” Rey said, sighing when Ben took her hands in his.

“I suppose so. It does no good if you’re not there to appreciate it, though.”

“Charming.”

“I’m aware.”

Ben kissed her one last time, letting his hands run wistfully down her sides before stepping out of the door.

“I’ll text you later.” Rey promised, waving him off, and Ben gave her a small smile before turning towards the staircase. Rey watched him all the way down the stairs, until he hopped into his car. Then she shut the door, leaned back against it and let herself giggle in disbelief.

As soon as she had trailed back into her bedroom to head for her bathroom, intending on taking a scalding shower, she got a text.

**_You never paid me for the book._ **

Rey could imagine his teasing smile.

**was my pussy not enough daddy? :(**

**_Christ._ **

**_Trust me, it was more than enough._ **

**_Dinner tonight?_ **

**my place or yours?**

**_Yours. My place has no personality. No coziness. Your place is very… you._ **

**_I like it._ **

**good with me**

**im just glad I dont have to place another amazon order through you to see you**

**_Hey, I never said that. It’s actually strictly in my contract that in order to see me, you must place an order._ **

**welcome to amazon dystopia hell**

**fine ill get to browsing**

**im sure amazon has vampire aphrodisiacs somewhere**

✧ ✧ ✧

When Ben came over later that evening, he was holding a book with a cartoon Dracula on the front that read _How to Make A Vampire Fall Into (Blood)lust In Just 10 Days!_

“Ten days? You vampires are easy.” Rey remarked, stepping aside to let Ben in. Ben shrugged, disregarding the book on the counter in favor of wrapping her up in his arms.

“Apparently so.”

“Well, I’d better start reading. I’m not sure I have enough groceries to attract you on cooking alone.”

Ben grinned at her, a goofy but handsome thing that showed his teeth, and Rey kissed his neck before breaking free of his arms. She opened the book and started curiously flipping through the pages.

“I only brought it as a courtesy, honestly. I don’t think you’ll be needing it. You seem to be a natural already.”

Ben was ultimately right; Rey never did end up needing any of the tricks.

It did made a nice coffee table book, though. 


End file.
